Jealous Much?
by kavinbhatia
Summary: What would happen if Jason and Percy fought a ruthless battle to the death! Find out here
1. Chapter 1

**Guys this is my first fanfic so pls don't judge. Its about Percy vs Jason….love ya (I'm a guy) NO LEMONS**

 **Jealous much?**

Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V

(all povs are third person)

The giant war was over. Percy and Annabeth wanted some time to chill and be with each other. They were walking along the had his hand around Annabeth's shoulder. As they were walking and then an idea sparked in his mind. His girlfriend was probably gonna kill him but he didn't care. Percy's eyes lit up with a mischievous twinkle and Annabeth knew that something was wrong. "What?" she asked. "Oh nothing" Percy replied and as Annabeth tried to judo flip him, Percy picked her up bridal style and ran towards the river. "Seaweed brain you are soooo dead after this" "I love you too wise girl." Percy chuckled. Thats when he knew that he loved her with every fibre in his body and would die for the daughter of Athena. Percy chucked her into the waves and and willed her to be drenched from top to bottom. Annabeth laughed and Percy did too. But Annabeth wasn't laughing with him…..she was laughing at him. All of a sudden He was hoisted on to Jason's and Leo's shoulders and Leo shouted "I am Leo bad boy supreme." He squealed at supreme. But… Something was wrong with Jason's grip. His fingers dug into Percy's thighs and he screamed.

—

Jason P.O.V

Jason Grace hated Percy Jackson. Everyone thought that he was the greatest hero. Even Piper loved him(as a brother and a friend) and. She was HIS girlfriend. But over the past two years she had become more distant and Jason more bitter. Even his best friend Leo was now Percy's most loyal devotee. Jason was left alone. A least thats what he thought. Even Reyna made a move on him. It took him years to get Reyna's trust. Percy went to camp Jupiter for a week and and Reyna was already drooling over him. Percy's lopsided smile made him hate him even more.

He despised the way that Percy was kind to everyone. With so much power he should have been more strict more rough with his subjects(friends). Instead he loved them all and they loved him. Finally Piper left him for Connor. She said that he wasn't the same caring person that she knew. She said that Connor resembled Percy so much. Thats when he broke.

—

Percy P.O.V

All of a sudden, Percy felt a searing pain in his thigh and thats when he saw Jason ripping out flesh until he finally saw some bone. Thankfully Nico came to the rescue and raised an army of skeletons to fight him. Jason was subdued. Annabeth was in tears. Percy put on a brave face and said "hey hey wise girl look at me." Annabeth turned to him. "I'm ok, see!" She rushed over to him and kissed him. Then she walked over to Jason and slapped him. Next came Hazel and then Piper kicked him in a really sensitive place.

Percy crawled towards the water and in about a minute his wound was completely gone. The only reminder of it was a nasty scar running along his hip to his knee. Jason was taken to the big house and as he woke up Percy ordered him " Care to explain yourself." All Jason said was "You will die Perseus Jackson" and the he clapped his hands and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guysss….. welcome back to meh fan fiction. Thank u thunder wolf and one more guy (so sorry….. ur review got deleted for some reason). One of the reviews had curse words in it so pls refrain from that. I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Don't like. DON'T read.**

 **Jealous Much?**

Chapter 2

Jason P.O.V

Jason's face was contorted in fear. A woman walked up to him. Jeez she gave him the hijmiejibijigges **(wut wut wut).** Her features were not like a regular human. Her eyes more menacing, her smile cruel and her nose pointed. She would've been beautiful if it wasn't for a scar that ran across (not downwards) her face. She hissed. "The son of Jupiter eh." Her accent sounded ancient. He heard her raspy voice again "You have failed to kill Percyyy Jackson, I see" " I-I-I." He couldn't talk. He was paralyzed. Not in fear…literally paralyzed. The woman cruelly smiled and said "This is what happens to people who fail me." The woman clicked her fingers and all of a sudden she had a scythe in her hand. It was Kronos's scythe but at the time Jason was oblivious to it. With on swift flick of her hand Jason's little pinkie was chopped off. As he screamed the woman laughed.

Piper P.O.V

Piper Mc Lean hated her ex-boyfriend. Jason was a disgrace and she couldn't believe that he used to be a kind, caring person who loved her. Connor held her hand and at that moment she couldn't hold it back anymore. She hugged him and cried on his shoulder. "Hey, hey it's ok. Who's my perfect beauty queen huh?" "Me" Piper replied and the she kissed him. Connor was dumbfounded. She laughed and said "Connor Stoll, I believe that we just shared our first kiss?" "Yes i believe we did milady" Piper punched him lightly on the arm and walked away, leaving a surprised Connor drooling. **(This was a filler P.O.V btw)**

Percy P.O.V

Percy was surprised, angry and sad at the same time. He was in deep thought and didn't hear Annabeth enter his cabin. "If my boyfriend is thinking it must be the end of the world" A smile tugged on the young hero's lips. Annabeth pecked him on his cheek and sat down next to him. He looked into her stormy grey/gray eyes. Annabeth was worried. Determined to change her mood he asked her "Which new building are you planning on designing wise girl?" "Oh my godsss Percy, I thought you'd never ask" she screeched. Her eyes twinkled. She kissed him and then Percy went through the most boring 6 hours of his life.

 ** _Time lapse 6 1/2 hours later._**

As they exited the cabin Chiron called everyone for capture the flag. The teams were

Blue: Apollo, Poseidon, Hectate, Ares, Hepheastus and Aphrodite

Red: Athena, Hermes, Dionusys, Kymopoleia, Demeter and Nike

—

"The teams aren't fair" complained Percy. Why do I have to get the Aphrodite cabin. "Hey" said Piper. She flashed him a look of mock-hurt and then srtarted talking to Connor. Percy turned to Annabeth and gods did she look beautiful. Her hair was tied in a bandanna and for some reason her eyes looked more bright. She grinned at Percy and said "Ready to get pulverized seaweed brain" She said it like a statement and Percy smiled. His famous lopsided smile made Annabeth's heart flutter.

The blue team went to the poop pile **(only hardcore fans will get this)** and then the game began.

 **Soooo yeah…this was a filler chapter just to get my story started. In some time the chapters will get longer (i promise)**

 **Me: Weird creepy woman care to do the honors?**

 **Weird creepy woman: Kavin doesn't own anything.**

 **Me: Heyyy wut about the plot**

 **Weird creepy woman: no one cares idiot**

 ***throws her into tartarus***

 **Weird creepy woman: I will return mwahahahahahahahahahhaha**

 **Me: I'm the author remember?**

 ***face turns pale***

 **Byeeeee**

 **Btw should i do skits like these in the end?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omgggggg 223 views in just 2 chapters…thank youuu. *zeus blesses all of you* Shout out to Tori Chase and thunder wolf for reviewing and all. Btw poop pile was zeus's fist anyways enjoy**

Chapter 3

Percy P.O.V

Percy was running in the woods. He wasn't scared. Percy was actually at peace. He felt calm cool and collec- whoa that was close. An arrow zipped pass his cheek. So much for being calm. Thankfully the Ares kids came to his rescue and skewered the Nike kids in their legs. But at the same time Kim, a daughter of Kymopoleia appeared out of nowhere. She was new and didn't know that Percy was the son of Poseidon. She took a deep breath and started running towards the stream. Percy smirked to himself knowing what was going to happen. As Kim raised her arms she thought that she was controlling the water. When the water was above of her Percy willed the water to freeze. Icicles fell around her and she was trapped. Soon a few naiads came out and stood guard. "Thanks" he said. They blushed as Percy ran away.

Annabeth P.O.V

I had the blue team's flag. Getting up Zeus's fist was easy. There were only a few Aphrodite kids staying for defense and she got through them easily. While coming back down she tripped over a wire,. "Uh oh" was all she managed to say as a bunch of swords fell at her head. She knew it. At 3rd of June Annabeth Chase would die. She closed her eyes but she felt no pain, only the sensation of falling. She opens her eyes and saw that Percy had his arms wrapped around her. A wave of water was under them which cushioned their fall. As soon as the touched the ground Chiron shouted "HALT" Even the Ares kids refrained from pulverizing Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll. "WHO set that trap?" Chiron looked towards the Hephaestus kids but Leo stepped up. "Chiron we didn't have anything to do with it. I swear upon the river styx." Thunder rumbled in the sky. As they looked up everyone was shocked to see Jason over there. He was flying. With a sword in his hands and full greek around him He said "I come only for the Son of Poseidon; Percy Jackson"

Percy P.O.V

Anger. That was the only thing Percy currently felt. Not only had Jason endangered his life but also Annabeths. He willed for the water to raise him and he was now face to face with Jason. With lightning speed Jason slashed his sword but….Percy did something impossible. The sword was cupped between his turned and Jason's sword fell and clattered against the ground. "I will kill you Percy. I swear it upon chaos." All of a sudden Jason's eyes flashed murderously. As Percy took out Anaklumos Jason flipped a coin in the air. He held a Javelin in his hands. Percy knew that the extra reach would be an advantage but he didn't care. They cut, thrusted and parried but both of them couldn't best each other. Then something flashed in Percy's mind. The first complex move that he was caught. He turned his body and twisted his sword in one swift motion Percy slashed at the javelin. It flew out of his hand and with fear in his face he did the only thing that came to his mind. A thunder bolt zigzagged down and hit Percy square in the chest. He was thrown back straight into the stream and as the water healed his wounds, a weapon materialized in Percy's hand. It was a trident.

 **SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for that cliffy (is it a cliffhanger?)**

 **Btw i release a new chapter every 2-3 days. If i write a one thousand word chapter most probably 4 days**

 **Annabeth wanna do the honors**

 **Annabeth: sure**

 **Annabeth: Kavin doesn't own the characters…only the plot**

 **Jason *walks unto annabeth with sword in hand***

 **Me (im secretly chaos) *waves hand and jason gets eaten by kampe* (not really)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy guys. Anyways welcome back….sorrryyy for the cliffhanger (not really but i love u guys) anyways i hope this chapter is good. Thx tori chase for making this a favorite and omgggggg we r at 591 views. Anyways enjoy**

Jason P.O.V

Jason's face went ghostly white. Could it be? Was it really Poseidon's Trident of epicness? Percy took his face as a sign of weakness and then attacked. Never had Jason been so afraid. As he dodged a thrust from his left, a blunt icicle hit him in the chest. Jason was truly terrified. All of a sudden power surged through Jason. In his hand was a lightning bolt. Not just any….it was the master bolt. A smirk crept upon the son of the sky gods place.

Percy P.O.V

Percy was surprised. In his hand was his fathers trident and in Jason's his fathers master bolt. It would truly be an epic fight remembered by everyone through the ages. What made Percy smile was that it would be a fair fight. It was sky vs sea. **(shoutout to Tori Chase)** The camp was flooded. It looked like a mini ocean with hurricanes all around it. At the same time there were literally BLACK thunder clouds above Camp Half-Blood. It seemed as if a tornado was also brewing. Percy threw the trident like a javelin but Jason did the same. There was a huge explosion and both of them were thrown back. Jason was missing a toe and Percy had a huge hole in his leg. But they didn't even have time to register the pain as both of them had their weapons in their hands. Percy glowed green and Jason blue. Both of them radiated power. "Thanks dad" both of them said at the same time but little did they know that this was exactly what Chaos wanted. **(oooooohhhhhhh i just revealed something** **HUGE** **)**

Soon it was night and both of them were exhausted. There were numerous cuts and bruises on their bodies. Percy knew that the master bolt **(not really[doing it for da story])** was more powerful but at the same time Percy was stronger than Jason. As he retreated Jason laughed maniacally and said "Scared Jackson?" All Percy did was grin. He was but a mortal who had the power a god. Percy's lure was working. He kept dodging Jason's attacks waiting for him to make an impulsive move. Thats when it happened he moved to roughly and tripped on a stone. As he fell into the river, our hero Percy jumped in too. Percy's wounds healed but Jason's burned due to the salt water. Jason was losing consciousness. Percy felt sympathetic. Even though he faced his rival he was loyal. His fatal flaw stopped Jason from passing away. Percy put all of his power into a final punch and Jason went limp.

Annabeth P.O.V

Annabeth was crying. She had just watched her boyfriend fight a battle that may have possibly killed him. Percy was still in the murky water. The only hope she got was that the storm clouds had disappeared. After a long wait, a figure emerged from the water. Percy came up with an unconscious Jason in his arms. "So….." he said "I guess you could really call me Per-SEA Jackson right?" Leo, Annabeth, Piper and Nico went up to him, punched him in the face and soon there were 2 unconscious children of the big three in the infirmary. Annabeth was relieved. Even though she had a dill hole of a boyfriend she still loved him.

Percy P.O.V

Percy woke up in the infirmary. His head was throbbing. He found an unconscious boy lying next to him. As he opened his electric blue eyes he said "Perseus Jackson you may have won this time but…mark my words I will destroy you. All Percy said was "Who are you?"

 **I love myself. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Do you guys hate me? I don't really care.**

 **JK plssss dont leaveee**

 **Anyways, Leo care to do the honors?**

 **Leo: Kavin doesn't own anything other than the plot. *grumbles* *chucks fireball at me***

 **Me: *Knowing that i just did something evil i let the fireball hit me* *pretends to be hurt to give Leo satisfaction***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guyssss**

 **BTW IM POSTING EARLY**

 **You guys: *cheers***

 **Thanks, thanks I love u tooo**

 **Pls review cuz otherwise I'll stop writing.**

 **803 views after one day of releasing chappie 4**

 **this chapter wont be too good cuz I'm really tired but pls review btw my puppy is coming tomorrow so my new chapter will come out on Wednesday**

Percy P.O.V (1rst person cause right now he thinking)

Where am I? My name is Percy Jackson. Wait: does that mean I'm Jack's son? Who the crap is Jack? There's only one person I remember but I don't know her name. Her smile makes my heart flutter…

Piper P.O.V

Piper couldn't believe it. After all he's been through; Percy HAD to lose his memory. She thought about her best friend. How was she doing. Piper looked at her. All Annabeth did was give her a sad smile. The daughter of Aphrodite was in pain too. Being the spawn of the goddess of love made her feel connections. As in she could sense who would make a great couple and who liked who. She had discovered this power a few months after the giant war. Percy and Annabeths connection…..it was so strong. Not stronger than Mom's and Ares's but still…. Her's and Jason's were weak but she never gave it any thought. On a scale of 1 to 10 Percabeth was 9, Jasper was 4, Solangelo was 7 and Piconnor was 7 1/2. But now Percy's connection with Annabeth was weak. Piper was sad. Even though he had lost his memories he should still be able to recognize his girlfriend.

Percy P.O.V

Percy went up to the girl he remembered. The one who he he walked over to the masterpiece of a human being, He kissed her and said to Piper "I love you Wise Girl." Both Piper and Annabeth were devastated.

Piper P.O.V

When Percy said he loved me, I was on top of the world. Two words ruined the sentence. When he said wise girl, her heart was broken.

Annabeth P.O.V

How….

Why…..

As she ran to her cabin, she found Piper at her heels. Annabeth pushed on but she knew that Piper was a faster runner. As Piper caught up to her, she said "Annie-pant-please stop"

"Why"

"Dont you understand? Some one has messed with Percy's head."

A look of realization came across her face. But all Annabeth felt was sadness. Even though she had hope her heart was still of them decided to go to Olympus.

—

They reached the empire state building at noon. As they entered the lift, they said "600th floor"

"Beat it kid"

"I'm pretty sure you know what would happen if two _kids_ from the prophecy of the seven would be waiting here"

As if on cue the heard a drakon roar.

The guy looked flustered. As he pressed the button the lift sped up and soon they were at the gateway of Olympus

—

Hera P.O.V

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." the goddess of marriage screeched. The plan had worked. Now her husband and she would be the second most powerful beings in the universe. Why had Gaia (or Gaea) risen? She was awakened from her slumber because Hera, the idiotic goddess was power-hungry. She remembered the day when Zeus had also accepted her proposal and set upon the task of becoming primordial gods. She had broken up Percabeth…

 **BANG-BANG-BANG**

The doors to her quarters were broken down and in came Piper and Annabeth.

Annabeth P.O.V

"What have you done with Percy" screamed Annabeth. She took out her drakon bone sword and Piper took out Katopris. Annabeth stared at the metal and she…she saw the horrors:What Zeus and Hera had done. "Y-you did it" said Annabeth. "Little girl the world runs on powered without it we areal worthless beings" Annabeth prayed. She prayed hard to every god and goddess the knew and soon the big three, the olympians and Hestia were in Hera's quarters. "What is the meaning of this daughter" Athena said the embarrassment shown on her face.

"Mom, Olympians" she gestured to everyone other than the two traitors.

"Our _trustworthy king and queen_ have something important to share. DON'T THEY?" For once in his life Zeus had a look of fear on his face. It was soon replaced by a smirk. Everyone looked confused. All the gods were furious. All but Poseidon. The sea god said "Zeus, Hera what have you not told us" Zeus's face was remand he said "Nothing….this girl cant just barge in here. I say we arrest her." Everyone saw that their king was trying to change the subject. Thats when Annabeth blurted something out that may just kill her. "I swear upon Chaos that Zeus and Hera are traitors. They were the cause of the giant war. They aren't leaders, they're just scum who want power. They are causing the creator himself to stir." Everyone gasped. Around Annabeth was a red aura. Soon a man in a grey suit appeared. All the gods bowed and the strange man said "Uhmmmm hello and blah-blah-blah-formalities-formalities"

"I am chaos….no actually I'm half of chaos. The good half you could say. These two traitors are trying to raise my evil counterpart. She is almost awake and I suggest you act quickly"

 **AAAAANDDDDDD there you have it. PLS REVIEWWWWW**

 **Good chaos wanna do the honors**

 **Chaos: Kavin doesn't own anything…only the plot.**

 **Me: Thanks my son**

 **Chaos: Waiiiitttt ur my dad?**

 **Me: *Smirks* is that what I said….i meant can i have some bun to eat**

 **Chaos: ohhhhhhh**


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyyyyyyy

I've started writing the next chappie

pls... I'm soooooo sorrryyyyyyyy but I just Gott a puppy and I needed to take care of him

plsss understand

new chappie out tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **I'm soooo sorry for not posting**

 **anyways we r at 1.2 k views**

 **pls review**

Percy P.O.V

Percy's head was spinning. He didn't know who he was. As he landed in Hera's chambers with a loud 'thump.' All the gods gasped. There they saw the one and only Hero of Olympus Percy Jackson.

"Ummm… what am I doing here?"

Piper ran over to him. Percy's face lit up with a smile.

"Hey wise girl" he said. Annabeth had tears in her eyes. Piper hugged him ad everyone's eyes widened. As Percy held her in an embrace…he felt something. The hug.. It didn't feel natural. He looked over to the blonde girl on the side. As he broke his embrace with Piper, he went over to Annabeth.

Annabeth P.O.V

She felt like a pile of crap. Her love didn't remember her and the most powerful olympian and his wife were trying to take over the world.

As Percy walked over to her, her heart fluttered.

"Do I know you?"

"We were friends"

"Then why do I feel so strongly about you?"

"We were best friends" she simply stated. Annabeth didn't want to force her relationship with Percy.

It would never be the same.

"Pl-please" Percy's voice cracked with emotion. Annabeth replied

"FINE….YOU WANNA KNOW….I'LL TELL YOU" She screamed. Annabeth ran over to him and they kissed.

Percy P.O.V

As the blonde girl kissed me it all came coming back. From the bolt, to the sea, to Quintus, to Kronos and luke. To the seven and Gaia. Finally it all came down to one girl. Annabeth.

"Annabeth" Percy said, his lopsided smile tugging at his lips. Annabeth went red from emotion. As they hugged Chaos said

"Ah-hem…" Both of them looked at him. As Percy got to know about what was going on, a grim expression came across his face.

"But all hope is not lost my boy. I will tell you everything as soon as I deal with these two" Chaos signaled to Zeus and Hera. Both of them were terrified. Zeus chucked his master bolt at Chaos but the creator just brushed it aside. Zeus and Hera were terrified. But….Chaos…..he wasn't angry. He just had a look of pure annoyance on his face. Chaos snapped his fingers and the two traitors disappeared. "The ancient laws prevent me from destroying them"

"My lord where did you send them?" asked Apollo.

"Tartarus" he said matter-of-factly.

Percy asked Chaos "Soooo what are you going to do now?" The creator's eyes twinkled mischievously.

As Chaos raised his hand the seven excluding Jason popped into the room. Chaos started chanting

" _The one, the betrayed, the lonely_

 _Helps the evil one rise_

 _The son of tides's_

 _His final breath_

 _Will save the creator_

 _Or let him rest"_

"And that…" Chaos exclaimed "Is the next great prophecy"

Then e said "Children, I have gifts to give you"

"Frank Zhang son of Mars, I give you the powers of your father and you can call upon the blessing of Mars at any time."

Franks body glowed orange and in a few seconds he was radiating power.

"Hazel Levesque, I give you power over wealth and darkness. You can create a weapon or an animal at any time…..but it will be made of shadows."

Hazel's body glowed black

"Leo Valdez, you have complete power over fire and can craft anything you want in under ten seconds. In addition to that you can turn into a dragon made of fire"

Leo for some reason glowed hot pink and shouted "Ladies pink is the new fashion so don't forget to come to the forges of Hephaestus and get your free Leo"

"Piper Mc Lean, your charmspeak will be as powerful as Aphrodite's and you have the ability to stop time. The time stopping spell lasts for half an hour. Oh and your blade Katopris is now a sword but it has the same balance."

Piper glowed red

"Annabeth Chase, you will be able to master any weapon you wield. You can also heal 5 times has fast as a regular human"

Annabeth glowed grey

"And at last….Percy Jackson, You get the power of any 5 gods."

Percy was thinking. Suddenly an idea came in his mind. "I choose Hectate, Hestia, Artemis or Apollo, Hades and Aphrodite"

Percy glowed blue.

"Very well" Chaos said. "Your training begins tomorrow.

 **Anddddd there we have it…Chapter 7**

 **Its 2 o clock right now sooo no skit**

 **Byeeeee love u**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUUUUUUP**

 **Alright so….. we are at 1.7k views**

 **but if u guys wont review then i will leave this story**

 **I'm sorry for being so whiny…but yeah**

 **If this chapter and the next one don't get 7 reviews….. I'll end the story abruptly**

 **I have a puppy now so i have to work extra hard to write**

 **Right now the only reason I'm not leaving this story is becuz of Tori Chase**

 **As a warning i am making this chapter only about 400-500 words…hope understand**

 **This intro has take ninety five words**

Percy P.O.V

All he could say was "Training sucks" Literally every time he went for training, Percy came back bruised and battered. Currently Percy had a large gash on his forehead, multiple scratches and bruises and a black eye which came from Aphrodite because she thought he was flirting with her. Yeah… Percy's life was awesome.

The next day he woke up and went straight over to Athena's mansion. He climbed up the roof using the ledges on the windows. He found Annabeth's room.. As he swung like a monkey towards his girlfriends room, his foot hit a tripwire. 'UH OH' Percy thought. An alarm began to ring and out came Athena. Just before she blasted him with a ball of energy, Percy created a shield (training with Hectate really paid of) to block it. The barrier shattered but Percy was safe.

Athena said "Get out of here boy"

"Can't I meet my girlfriend?"

"Like I said a million times before, I do not like you so….no."

"Ok.. fine. But I need to ask you something."

"What?!"

Percy was dreading this. He knew that Athena hated him. What he was about to ask Annabeth's mom… well….. the result would be an Incinerated Percy.

Percy just stood there when Athena said

"Tell me what it is boy, I don't have all day."

This was it…. the big moment

"Iwanttomarryyourdaughetpleasedontkillme" Even the flash couldn't talk faster than that.

"What?"

"I said, can I marry your daughter?"

For once Athena was surprised. Her face.. it was… weird. That's when Percy realized he was an actually seaweed brain. Out of all the emotions that Percy could see on her face, weirdness was what came to himself. Percy mentally face palmed himself.

Athena P.O.V (first person)

I-I was astonished. My biggest rival's son wanted to marry my perfect daughter. As the the goddess of wisdom I told him something that was dignified and classy, i said "UHHH"

*facepalm*

Percy smirked. I felt a smile tugging on my lips too. But it went away when I remembered what Percy wanted my permission for.

"Do you love her?"

"I love her so much that I'd let her marry _Jason_ even though I want to"

Percy's answer surprised me. I could tell when people were lying and Percy wasn't. He was the perfect man for my daughter.

I said "I agree, but on one condition. If you hurt my daughter ever and I mean EVER, you will let me hunt you down and accept whatever punishment I give to you"

Percy replied "I swear on the river styx"

 **Thereee you have it…. A 400 and 36 word chapter.**

 **Pls review, above 7 will be 1000 word chappie above 13 will be 3000 word chappie**


	9. Chapter 9

Thankssssss for the reviews...it made my day

btw their ages are 20-22

and new chapter will be out on Thursday or Wednesday cause I have to get ready for a gaming competition

the chappie will be 2000 words


	10. Chapter 10

Thankssssss for the reviews...it made my day

btw their ages are 20-22

and new chapter will be out on Thursday or Wednesday cause I have to get ready for a gaming competition

the chappie will be 2000 words


	11. Chapter 11

**Suuuuuup**

 **Neways**

 **Thx for 13 comments**

 **STORY WILL CONTINUE**

Percy P.O.V

"When are you gong to do it?" Athena asked. It was June 13th. "Do what?" Annabeth asked as she walked down the steps. Percy jumped and drew his sword. Annabeth flinched and Percy snorted. "Sheesh seaweed brain. If you hate me that much why don't you just ignore me?" Annabeth laughed as Percy's face went red. He laughed and replied "You had me their for a second."

"So what were you and my mom talking about"

"Oh… it was nothing just some plans for our training"

Annabeth knew he was lying but she let it go.

"Shouldn't you two be headed for it?" Athena asked. Percy's face went pale. "Oh yeah…Hades is gonna kill me".

Leo P.O.V

Hepheastus was an amazing father. While dodging fireballs thrown to him by his _amazing father,_ Leo realized that Hepheastus was probably the only man in the world who was trying to kill his own son. Leo knew that this was all part of his training. As he transformed into a dragon, Poseidon threw his trident at him. As the three pointed weapon closed in Leo shut his eyes. He willed white hot fire to come out of his mouth. The flame was really powerful. But Poseidon was one of the big three. The tip of his weapon touched Leo's throat. "Dead" both the gods of fire and seas said unison.

"My son do not be disappointed. The flame that you created….it was stronger than mine. I am proud of you."

Leo grinned "I guess you could say things are heating up right?"

Piper P.O.V

As Katopris twirled around the air, Piper gracefully dodged Ares's strikes. The god of war was getting angry. He slashed and stabbed but no luck. Piper put all of her charmspeak into her voice "Ohh please my lord. I bow down to you. Please don't hurt me." Ares grinned sheepishly as if under a trance "Oh prissy I would never-

Katopris cut through the god's skin. As golden ichor poured out Ares's face was contorted in rage. If Piper wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite he would've vaporized her there and then.

"Stupid daughter of the love goddess" he mumbled.

Frank P.O.V

Mercury was a professional with a dagger. His unmatched speed and agility made him a formidable opponent. If not for the blessing of mars he would be dead. Mercury was running straight to him. A smirk appeared on Frank's face. As their bodies collided, Frank turned…. Just a little bit. It was enough to put Mercury off balance. As the god into a pillar Frank laughed. Mercury did too and then said "Well done Zhang, but now lets see if you can fight against my greek form"

Mercury began to glow. His body became later and he put on more muscle. In addition to that his dagger transformed into a caduceus.

"Lets Partyyyyy"

 **SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I'VE HIT A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK**

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed thx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys**

 **Im back with another chappie**

 **Yayyyy**

 **summer vacations are starting in India so yayyyyyy**

 **and next update will be on Frida cause I'm returning home on Tuesday**

 **Btw lets go for 6 reviews…pls**

Frank P.O.V

Hermes was an incredible fighter. No way in hades would he be able to defeat the god. After having his sword vanish for the tenth time Frank said "How?"

"I'm not the god of thieves to look pretty Zhang"

Hermes smirked. Uhhhh…. the nerve of that god. THATS IT

As Frank called upon the blessing of Mars, his body glowed. Power surged through his body. Hermes's smile grew wider.

"You don't know how much I've been waiting for this"

As the god slashed with his caduceus it transformed into a blade. Franks arm started to bleed. Fueled with anger, the demigod tried to use roman techniques to bring him down. He kept on stabbing. If it wasn't for the blessing of Mars he would've lost. Golden ichor poured out of Hermes's cheek as a cut formed on it. _'About time'_ he thought.

Percy P.O.V

Hades was an idiot. Every time Percy tried to impale the god with riptide he either dissolved into darkness or raised skeletons. It was pissing him of to optimum level. Percy created a portal (Thanks to hectate) and jumped behind Hades. As riptide hit the gods leg, he grunted in pain. Without realizing what was happening, Hades slashed blindly nearly decapitating a naiad. "Lord Hades I'm sooo sorry… are you ok?" A sheepish smile appeared upon the gods face. "It's alright boy. In fact I yield"

A confused look came upon Percy's face. All of a sudden Aphrodite appeared out of thin air. "I believe my young Padawan that you have learned charmspeak"

"You know about star wars?"

"Where do you think the idea of the force came about?"

Percy mumbled… "Gee…my inner geek was created because of the diva love goddess"

"What was that?"

"OH…UHMMM NOTHING"

"Ahh… I see. Anyways Percy.. how about a duel?"

Percy smirked "Ohhh nooo… what is the evil _love goddess_ gonna do to the great, supreme Percy Jackson" **(ooc….ik)**

"Great and supreme my ass" She replied.

 **Sheesh Aphrodite this is a K+ rated story**

 **Aphrodite: OHHH… sorry**

Percy took out riptide while Aphrodite had no weapon.

"Lets do this" they said in unison.

Percy slashed and stabbed but Aphrodite was surprisingly very fast and agile. She dodged all attacks except for one. The blade sliced through her skin. Golden ichor poured out. Aphrodite's gut started to burn but she bore it with a patient shrug.

Who knew the goddess of love could be such a formidable opponent?

"I've been training… you see… when people think about me they envision a diva. I hated it. Therefore I started training and used my looks as a weapon instead of an object that people can drool over"

The goddess threw her dagger. Percy saw it coming. He waved his hand and a portal was made.

Aphrodite grunted in pain. A portal appeared right behind her and….well lets just say that the words she screamed out would have made Ahriman (God of evil…i think Persian) proud.

—

Athena P.O.V

The goddess of wisdom's mind was clouded. She pretended to be cool about the sea god's spawn marrying her flawless daughter. Athena's hatred against Poseidon was ever going. The seafood never really angered Athena other than the battle for Athens and the _medusa incident_. But all in all Poseidon was a decent guy. It was her who was jealous. She knew that she could never be funnier, as lighthearted, respected and liked as much as Poseidon. Zeus and Athena were the only ones who held a grudge against him.

Athena snapped back into reality when she saw the iris message right in front of her.

"H-hello mistress. What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing…" replied chaos (evil) "Just tell me about the planning of the assassination of Poseidon."

 **SORRRYYYYY FOR NOT POSTING…..**

 **PLS REVIEW…..NEXT WEEK NEW CHAPPIE….PROMISE (MAYBE)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HIII**

 **I'M BAAACK**

 **SORRY FOR NOT POSTING… I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS….**

 **SO PLS PM ME FOR YA KNOW…. IDEAS**

 **BTW I WAS REALYY CONFUSED ABT THIS**

 **I DIDN'T KNOW THAT A/N WAS AUHORS NOTE UNTIL NOW**

 **OH AND MY BDAY IS ON 3RD OF JUNE…..SAME AS PIPER'S**

Poseidon P.O.V (FIRST P)

I was walking on the warm sand of the beach. It was the one, my favourite **(a/n its spelled as f-a-v-o-u-r-i-t-e in INDIA)** places in the world. It was the place where I met Sally. I saw the beach house in which we stayed for a month. The moment I left, I knew i loved her. More than amphitrite **(is that is wives name?)** I wanted to make her immortal but the ancient laws prevented me from doing so. Zeus would kill me if he knew that I made a mere mortal immortal. I heard sobbing comping from the cabin of Montauk. That voice belonged to only one person….and that was Sally Jackson. I quickly flashed over and what I saw horrified me. The body of Paul Blofis lay on Sally's lap. He had a knife impaled in his body, which was limp. A dracaena's blade levitated over Sally's head but I stopped it just in time. "Your death will be painful monster, for you have hurt some one I consider a brother."

Tendrils of water shot out of my palm impaling it's limbs. My trident was in my hand and i granted the monster immortality just so I could make it suffer. The only thing the monster gained was to never die…no enhanced strength, in fact i made it so weak that a child could snap it's bones in half. But I also made it grow huge so that i could harm every body part with ease. With a quick snap of my fingers, the monster was teleported away into my dungeons.

I embraced Sally and she sobbed on my shoulder. Her grip tightened around my body until finally it started to hurt. But she didn't stop. Suddenly her body morphed into another human. One with pale blond hair and striking blue eyes. He also had a small scar just below his lip. My eyes widened in horror as I was teleported away. The last words I heard were "Oh my uncle, Athena will have fun with you."

—

THREE MONTHS LATER

—

Percy P.O.V

Lightning striked the main hall which symbolized an emergency meeting. I created a portal and teleported there. All the gods and goddesses were there other than my father and Athena. My father being late did not surprise me but when I found out that Athena too was absent, I was surprised for she is always very punctual. "Percy Jackson can you stop staring into space and listen!" Hades's **(a/n hades was appointed the ruler because Poseidon got kidnapped and zeus was a traitor)** voice boomed. "What did i just say?" He asked.

I said something smart around the lines of

"huh?"

"I SAID that two gods have been missing for the past three months"

"Who? Dad and Athena?"

"Nope….deeeefinaately not" Leo replied, the sarcasm literally dripping out of his voice.

"SILENCE" The king of the gods shouted. Hey, he wasn't the god of drama for nothing. "I haven't been able to IM my niece and neither my brother. Something is blocking the message from going through and I deman-

Suddenly a dude with Earrings walked in. His eyes were like Zeus's except much more powerful. He was a dark skinned dude with wavy black hair. He wore a T-shirt that said 'Tandoori chicken FOH life' and black jeans. Aphrodite was literally drooling.

"Sup…" he said. "I'm Indra: lord of the hindu devas"

 **AAAAAND THERE U HAV IT**

 **MY BDAY IS ON THIRD JUNE…YAYYYY**

 **BTW INDIAN GODS ARE SUPER POWERFUL…. I'VE DONE THE COMPARISNS. MY CULTURE HAS GODS FOR EVERYTHING. BTW DONT GO ALL BALLISTIC ON ME FOR SAYING THAT INDIAN GODS ARE SUPER POWERFUL….THE THING IS THAT MY NATION IS THE SECOND MOST POPULATED COUNTRY IN THE WORLD AND THERE ARE LIKE ALMOST NO ATHEISTS**

 **SO IT WOULD MAKE SENSE WHY HINDU GODS ARE MORE POWERFUL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup duuudes…wazzup**

 **So…..my brother has chicken pox (yayyy)**

 **why i shared that? Idk**

Percy P.O.V

"Wait shouldn't you be really powerful….cause you know, Indians are like really religious"

"I wouldn't know Mr. Jackson. In my realm all gods are powerful. Like once I went to Lord Shiva's house and he got really angry because I… well…. Tried to destroy his symbol of power, the _trishul._ **(a/n u can search trishul online…it basically looks like a trident)** Then he opened his third eye and performed his death dance. The result was me having my skin peeled off for a few months"

I was confused. Who in hades was Shiva and whats a trishul? "Lord Indra why are you here though" I asked. "I mean, the Almighty rain god wouldn't just come to Olympus and offer everyone fries, would he?"

"Percy Jackson have I told you yet that you have a knack to piss people off" The god said, humor flashing in his eyes.

"Jeez… get a room you two" Leo said. I blushed. Next time I saw repair boy I would douse him with water so much that he would have to wait for at least a week to _flame on_ again.

Something buzzed in Indra's pocket. He took out a flip phone. Everyone raised an eye-brow.

"What? Indians may be religious but we haven't made that many discoveries in the world of technology." **(no offense)**

He said something in Hindi and then told all of us "Well…. Saraswati is calling me so I need to leave but we will be in touch Hades."

Both of them nodded to one another. Indra disappeared in a flash.

—

A blinding light shined in the throne room. Out stepped Athena with an unconscious Poseidon over her shoulder. The god was bleeding out profusely.

"Wa-tt-er" my father said. I raised my hands and felt a tugging sensation in my gut. Salt water spewed out of the marble and coated my father. Nothing happened. Athena laughed maniacally. "Gorgons blood mixed with Eitr **(an ancient norse poison…. but i twisted the myth a little)** can make a god fade in a matter of days" the goddess said.

"Mom why would you do that" said Annabeth, her grey eyes burning with fury.

"You see _daughter_ , I hate the olympians. Zeus was the only reason that i was loyal. The only reason I liked my father was because he hated Poseidon too. Now I stand before you gods and ask you to join me."

—

Third Person P.O.V

—

The minor gods stood before the council too, waiting for the scene to unfurl.

Athena continued. "Ahem" She was cut of with a blast of water hitting her.

In Percy's hand was his father's trident. Percy attacked.

In the goddesses hand appeared her spear. She tried to stab Percy but a portal was made and the goddess ended up impaling her own back. All it did was annoy her. Percy shadow traveled to the goddess hoping for a sneak attack but she held him in a choke hold. Percy was raised up in the air, his feet dangling. He tried kicking but failed. Soon an Idea popped up in his head.

He started swinging. UP-DOWN-UP-DOWN. Percy finally got enough momentum and pulled his body upwards ergo causing a collision ergo breaking the choke hold. The goddess stabbed and so did Percy. Athena was much more skilled though. Percy on the other hand had no clue how to use a trident. He imagined the trident as a sword. The image of the weapon was clear in his mind. Made out of celestial bronze, stygian iron and imperial gold; the sword glowed blue. **(To see what the sword looks like search for blade of Olympus)**

There was a blinding flash and in the young hero's hand was a sword, perfectly balanced. It glowed with power and thats when Percy said "Bring it on retard"

 **There you have it folks…i love cliffies**

 **ik kill me now but whatever**

 **in the next chapter the gods will choose sides (thx tori)**


	15. Chapter 15

**HIIIIIIII….. PLS READ THIS**

 **LOOK…. THERE HAVE BEEN HARDLY ANY REVIEWS POPPING UP IN THIS STORY…. I WONT QUIT BUT I WOULD STILL LIKE U GUYS TO SHOW SOME SUPPORT**

 **THX**

Percy P.O.V

Ughhhhh. Why do goddesses have to be so annoying. Why cant Athena just sit quietly and let me stab the crap out of her.

I had a huge gash on my forehead that strangely looked like an owl. Yay….. Athena has officially branded me. As soon as i had said the word retard she went all ballistic on me. What the hell man? But in the end I couldn't die. What would happen to Annabeth. I didn't fear death one bit. I was scared of leaving the woman I love, my best friend, my soulmate.

Athena's eyes were blood shot. There was fire inside them. Currently she was fighting of dead skeletons. Bianca's soul was behind me, shooting silver arrows at the enraged goddess. Soon all of them fell and I was the only one left.

None of my friends could help me because that disappointment of a goddess created a force field around both of us. She slashed and i parried. We were both incredibly strong but only one could prevail. Wait….did i just say prevail?! Annabeth must be rubbing of on me. My blade kept glowing brighter. Finally she did something that made me want to kill her. She sent a blast of light to Annabeth. Wise girl was down on the ground. Hey that sorta rhymes. NO..STUPID DYSLEXIA STOP DISTRACTING ME.

I planned to do something that I promised to annabeth that I would never do. Concentrating on Athena, I took control over her blood. After making her stab herself the barrier barring my wise girl and me was gone. I rushed over to her but by then the Olympian Paramedic Department came and took her to the infirmary.

Athena got up and before i could do anything she said "Olympians… Join me. We are all alike. Let us leave these demigods and join Chaos. Those of you who wish to join will be rewarded-

"Wait isn't that what you say to us but when the people who join you ask for more recognition, you stab them in the back?" Asked Leo.

"F**** ***** **** ***********" was all Athena said to Leo.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" and with that he ran away.

"COWARD" said Hazel.

"AHEM" Said Athena. "So who would like to join?"

With huge grins on their faces Ares and Dionysus walked up to Athena. Slowly Aphrodite walked towards Athena too. All of a sudden Zeus and Hera barged into the room. "I WILL HAVE MY REVE- oh! Whats this? Are the gods choosing sides." Laughing maniacally the two former rulers joined their daughter's side. No one else moved.

"Well then…. Now we know which gods will not fade"

A black portal was created and he traitors vanished.

 **SORRY FOR THE SMALL CHAPTER…. I COULDNT THINK OF MUCH….. NEXT PERCY WILL TRY TO SAVE ANNABETH AND HIS DAD.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heeyyyyyy**

 **lol u can kill me**

 **but in all seriousness, I'm working on a new story with my SISTER**

 **this story isn't really that good**

 **so I'm writing a new one**

 **updates will start in a week or 2**

 **HAPPY BDAY PERCYYYYYY**

 **CURRENTLY IT'S 4:30**

 **AND I READ LOST HERO AGAIN.**

 **.STARTED READING IT 8:30 AM**


End file.
